It Was Always You
by ThaAnya
Summary: They belonged to different cliques, barely able to blend in with each other's 'group'. But in a weird way, they managed to find themselves tangled up in each other's lives. What happens when dark secrets and betrayals give them all the more reason to separate? *Completely AU* *Naley*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey everyone.**

**This is the first chapter to a new story. It is possibly majorly AU-ish. But I haven't really figured out how far the story might go. I'll see how the feedback pans out and then probably, decide further. I've got the initial few scenes mapped out, nothing much, though. So as of now the story is quite temporary.**

**Also, I would really like it if you could maybe check out my Naley OS, 'Home'. I really need to know how it is. Good? Bad? Tell me. I'll work on it. But please do check it once and leave a review or something, please? **

**I honestly feel I haven't been able to reach out to the readers as much as I wanted to, with my stories.**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think.**

** - ThaAnya.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with OTH.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Brushing past the bodies of the Tree Hill High students, Haley rushed her petite little figure forward, uttering every curse she could think of. Inaudibly, of course. She didn't want any unnecessary trouble with her peers.

The high school hierarchy is something that never erodes with the passing time, as though it has been forever embedded in the sands of time. Being a part of the nerd group, Haley James was never one of the popular ones. She was someone who would rather spend her Friday evening studying algebra, rather than attending the latest law-breaking high school party. Frankly speaking, she wasn't even bothered by that. She was content with her tutoring and playing silly water-balloon fights with her best friend and her unfashionable poncho. She was fine with all of it.

But it didn't help matters when her said best friend was the co-captain of the school's basketball team or the fact that her poncho was constantly criticized by her close friend slash student body president slash queen bee or the fact that her recent tutee was an arrogant jock.

Yes. Even though she didn't want any of it, her life was dragged by the relentless clawing hands of the _oh-so-popular_ clique of high school.

"Haley!"

Lucas shouted from across the corridor.

_That can wait!_ Haley figured as she continued to move past the crowd. _Being short certainly has its disadvantages at times_, thought Haley.

She finally reached the tutor centre. Closing the door behind her, she walked towards the table that had a spike-haired tall man sitting in a chair. His head was resting on the table and his closed eyes were facing Haley.

Haley cleared her throat.

The action seemed to wake the guy up.

Shaking his head slightly, the guy seemed to get rid of any remnant of sleep.

"Hi," he smiled at her.

"You called me saying this was urgent. What's up?" Haley replied nervously.

The smile soon left his face.

"Yeah, about that. I don't think i can continue this any longer."

"You can't? Why? What about your grades? And basketball?" _And me._

"I've got something going on right now. I won't be able to put much time in any case. I already talked about this with the principal. I wanted to tell you this in person." He shuffled his feet as he tried to gauge her reaction.

"Oh. Okay." Haley replied not knowing how to respond.

"Cool then."

_Cool? What was cool about not meeting him anymore? What was cool about not having those early morning sessions beside the dock? What was cool about him being him and me being me again?_ Haley thought dejectedly.

Her outward appearance was somewhat different.

"Yeah. Cool."

With a slight nod at her direction, he left the centre.

"I'll miss you, Nathan," Haley muttered under her breath as she heard the door shut.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the day was pretty much bland. During recess, she sat with her best friend, Lucas Roe, his girlfriend slash mentioned queen bee, Brooke Davis. The entire time she couldn't help but sneak glances at another table, the one which had the like of Nathan Scott – otherwise known as the spike haired guy who just ceased to be her tutee that morning – seated there.

He, on the other hand, seemed pretty much oblivious to her sneak peeks.

Fortunately for the rest of the day she didn't see him anymore. Her walk back home was full of contemplation.

Haley couldn't figure out what led him to take the sudden decision after four long months. Four long secretive months at that. Nathan Scott was the co-captain of the basketball team too. However he was performing miserably in his academics. That's where Haley came to the picture.

He was one of the most sought after guy in school. Girls threw themselves on him, and he, being the panty-dropping haughty jerk he is, swiftly complied to their wishes, not regretting anything. She heard all stories about him. His way with girls, his weird relationship with his father, his mysterious bad boy ways – everything.

Normally, she wasn't drawn to such guys, but he had this aura of enigma about him, something which she simply couldn't forget.

The day he had come to her with that slip left Haley quite surprised. She however agreed to help him the best he could. After all that was who she was, the tutor-girl, as Brooke liked to put it.

Her best friends couldn't understand her decision, though. They couldn't even understand Nathan. No one could.

He was one of those people who had something mysterious attached to them, something so dark that nobody could decipher correctly. Some say it was his parents' divorce. Some say it was his disappearance for two months, after which he returned back with a strange air about him. Something had definitely changed in those two months, everybody speculated. Even Haley thought so. But she never asked him in their long hours of tutoring. Whenever they were together, everything between them seemed innate and natal.

Their relationship was like the flow of a river – smooth and natural. But like any other river, they too had theirs with boulders present.

She had once tried asking about his family. The reception was, sadly, nothing short of harsh. She didn't try any more.

Even though their sessions were a secret, the acknowledging glances at each other in the school hallways were pretty common.

_But this_. This was out of the blue. She never expected him to leave their sessions altogether. They had fun. So what if their actual conversations were beside the pier, every morning and occasionally, in the evenings too? They had their share of moments. The smiles and soothing discussions. _Surely those meant something. Right?_ Haley wondered.

As soon as she reached her house, she opened the door to find nobody at home. _Typical._ Her parents had gone for a nation-wide tour to visit her sisters and their families. Needless to say, she was basically alone the entire time.

Rushing up the stairs, she headed towards her bedroom.

Deciding that a hot shower would take her mind off things for a little while, she peeled off her clothes from her body and entered the bathroom. The warm water trickled down her back as she applied a lavender-scented lather on her body.

_This is good._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nathan knew he couldn't leave things incomplete with Haley. He had to fix them up. She deserved the truth. Well, a part of it.

As he drove his Chevrolet to her home, Nathan prayed she would be at home. This was his only chance to have a proper goodbye. A mere 'cool' in the tutor centre simply couldn't suffice.

Once he approached her house, he saw that the lights in her bedroom were on. _Good._ Turning off the engine, he walked up to her porch and knocked the front door. When no on answered, he tried to open it and was glad when it was unlocked. He looked around him as he went up the stairs. Everything spelled Haley.

As he reached the top of the staircase, he saw that her bedroom was left slightly ajar. He could hear the muffled sound of water from inside her room.

Opening the door slightly, he saw the clothes she wore today strewn on the floor. The bathroom door, too, was slightly open and what he saw in there left him breathless.

The petite silhouette of Haley James was stunning. What happened after that was something he had never imagined. Well maybe he had a couple of fantasises regarding _it_, but those were never acted on.

Pushing the door open, Nathan entered the small cubicle.

Haley – who was humming soft tunes till now – could suddenly feel the presence of someone behind her. Turning around, her eyes were left wide open. Before she cold utter a scream, she felt a certain pair of lips descend on her.

It was everything she ever imagined, and more.

His hands travelled to her naked waist as he softly moved his lips over hers. When he felt her slightly parting her lips, he wasted no time in shoving his tongue inside and explored the crevices of her mouth.

Haley moved her hands across his back and settled them on the rim of his polo shirt. Tugging on it gently, she signalled for him to take it off. Nathan complied wordlessly as he continued to kiss her passionately.

They both broke apart for the need of air. Staring at her naked body, Nathan realized he had never seen anything more gorgeous in his entire life. Sure his trysts with women were well-known, but none of the ladies he'd ever been with had anything as real as what Haley had, or rather, has.

She felt self-conscious with his gaze transfixed on her body. She tried to place her hands in front of her chest, but that action seemed to shake him out of his trance.

"Don't."

Lifting her up, Nathan pushed her against the bathroom wall, the water cascading over them both.

He kissed her again, a kiss full of passion and want and unspoken desire.

Haley wrapped her legs around his waist while her hands fumble with his belt buckle. When she unlatched them successfully, Nathan groaned in her mouth. He never knew such simple acts of lust could ever drive anyone mad, but with Haley he was experiencing a newfound desire and emotion.

She smirked against his lips, pleased with herself for eliciting such a response.

Not wasting a single second, she pulled them down his legs. Nathan shifted slightly from her lips as he stepped out of his jeans and boxer shorts.

He moved his mouth to her neck, this time. The sweet smell of lavender intoxicated his mind as all he could think of was how to make her feel the most loved woman on Earth.

As he continued to kiss her neck, Haley fisted his hair and tugged them gently. He had her mind reeling simply with his kisses.

Suddenly she could feel his mouth pressed completely still against her neck. Cupping his face in her palms, she lifted his face to meet her gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Condom," he stated, not wanting to ruin this inexplicably sensuous moment with her.

Smiling softly at him, she kissed him again.

"I am... on... the... pill," she muttered between kisses.

That was the signal he needed. The chest to chest contact had his throbbing member excited to a further extent.

"Nathan. Now," Haley could barely contain the heat of desire flooding her body. She closed her eyes in the anticipation of what was to come.

Very gently Nathan thrusted into her, well aware that this was going to sting a bit for her.

The breathless gasp she made in his ear had pure desire running through his veins.

After the initial pain had worn out, she signalled for him to go on. Pounding into her, Nathan could feel every inch of his body feeling rejuvenated. And Haley? She never felt more alive.

As he continued to venture deep into her, hitting all the right spots, Haley could not stop the breathy moans from filling up the room.

After a while, she felt a stir in the pit of her stomach. Then, like an explosion, she felt her insides burst with excitement and pure orgasmic pleasure. She was momentarily blinded by the fireworks she saw before her eyes.

Not long after, Nathan too felt the same pleasure as he filled her completely. He rested his head between the valley of her breasts after a few minutes. They were both left panting, thoroughly spent with pure exotic pleasure.

After some more minutes, he turned off the tap of the shower with one hand and carried Haley's naked form towards her bed. He then turned to switch off the lights of the bathroom and the bedroom.

Haley seemed quite surprised by this action, but decided to remain quiet, afraid that she would end up spoiling the unadulterated serenity she just experienced with him. This wasn't what she had in mind when she meant for the shower to take her mind off things. But hey, she wasn't complaining. _At all._

Sliding down the bed beside her, he pulled up the blankets over their bodies. This wasn't the goodbye he had in mind, but just like Haley, he wasn't going to complain either. Not when he just experienced what may have been the best intimacy, emotional and physical, in his life.

Scooping her close towards him, he placed a gentle kiss on her lis again and smiled softly at her brown orbs.

"Good night Hales."

Her heart soared when she heard him call her by that name.

"Goodnight Nathan."

She buried her face as far as she could into his chest. As they both lay there exhausted, and thoroughly relishing the past hour, the gentle rhythmic heartbeat of each other lulled them to sleep.

The questions could wait for another day. Tonight was going to be just between the two of them.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nathan awoke to sound of his cell phone buzzing from the bathroom. Glancing down, he saw Haley lying contently in his arms. He smiled at the sight. It was something he would never mind waking up to, every morning.

Which reminded him, _who on Earth could be calling at_ – he glanced towards the bedside clock on his left – _two in the morning?_ He wondered grudgingly.

Getting up carefully from the bed, he walked towards the bathroom and fumbled for his mobile in his jeans pocket.

Wanting to disconnect the incessant noise, he picked up the unknown call.

"Hello," his growled huskily.

"Where are you?" the voice on the other end of the line was easily recognizable. Nathan's eyes shot wide open as he realized who was calling him.

"I – I got held up."

"I don't have the time to deal with your shit, Nate."

Nathan knew his happiness was going to be mmomentary.

"I'm coming. On my way."

"Reach soon. You know what's going to happen if you don't." With that the call ended. Nathan hurriedly dressed in his somewhat dried clothes.

As he fixed himself a bit, he walked towards her bed.

Looking at her calm figure, Nathan wanted to do nothing more than just be with her forever. But he knew that could never happen. _He could not do that to her._ Little did he know that he had already done the damage.

Placing one last kiss to her forehead, Nathan softly said, "Bye Hales. I'll miss you."

With those final words he walked out of her room and her home. But not out of her heart.

It wasn't goodbye. It was merely the beginning.

* * *

**Leave a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey, **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed or favourited the story. It actually makes me believe that some of you out there would like for me to continue with this story. I do too. A lot.**

**There was another thing I wanted to clear - the previous chapter was set when all of the characters were in their senior year of high school, which would make them 17-ish at that time.**

**Here you go, the next chapter.**

**- ThaAnya.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

* * *

**_Three Years Later_**

The club music was playing loudly. The speakers of Tric were blaring up with the recent music hits. Holding a conversation in such a place seemed like a tough job to do. Luckily for Nathan, his good looks enabled the girls in front of him to remain transfixed.

"So, do you want to head out?" Nathan smirked at the slender blonde in front of him. He had been drinking alone at the bar when he saw a scantily clad young woman swaying her hips as she made her way towards him. He hadn't been interested in any conversation tonight. Just like any other day in the past three years, Nathan had been feeling miserable all throughout. And just like any other night, he reverted back to booze and sex to numb him for a while. This had become his habit for quite some time now.

"Sure," the blonde replied, a tad too hastily.

"Okay then. " He couldn't even remember her name. _Carrie? Courtney? What was it? _He thought as he moved his eyes down her curvaceous body. It was the same every night. Same old job. Same old voices. Same old booze. Same old women.

She readily clung to his arm, as they both proceeded to leave the maddening club.

"Your place or mine?" The blonde's voice laden with obvious desperation.

"Yours!" he growled without a second thought.

The blonde jumped a little at his sudden command, but quickly smiled as he saw him smirking at her again. "Foreplay?" she winked at him.

Mentally rolling his eyes at her too-hard words, he simply shrugged and took her to his car.

* * *

"Was that – "

"Yes."

The expressions on the faces of Lucas Roe and Peyton Sawyer were alike, as both of them stared disbelievingly at what they just saw in front of them. Peyton laid a hand on her pregnant stomach as she could feel the stir of a storm coming.

"Will you tell her?" she asked the man beside her.

Lucas's gaze hadn't faltered as he muttered the affirmative.

"I need to," he continued.

Peyton nodded. Deciding that she needed to find her husband, she said "I'm going to look for Jake."

"We can't tell him. Not yet." This time he turned to face her.

"I'm not telling him either. I'll wait for the right time. What about the rest?"

"We can tell them later. But first we need to warn her. And this time, protect her."

Both of them nodded, agreeing to every fact. Peyton left in search for Jake leaving Lucas alone to deal with the realization of what he just saw. _Nathan Scott._

Three years. Three years of seeing his best friend cry uncontrollably; three years of subduing his own anger; three years of watching his best friend run from everything she had ever loved. All for one guy. _Nathan Scott_.

He didn't know how it had started. He didn't know why it had in the first place. But what he did know was the pain evident on Haley's face when she came crying to him one morning. She had been hysterical and wouldn't tell him anything, other than drenching his shirt with her tears.

Feeling completely helpless, he needed someone to get through the petite girl in his arms. He remembered calling Brooke and Peyton. He remembered them rushing over and soothing her tears. He remembered the uneasiness flowing in his stomach as he heard him utter her first word ever since she came sobbing – _Nathan_.

All they could understand from her words was that Nathan had gone. Why? How? When? _So?_ Everything else hung on the edge of the nada cliff.

He remembered taking Jake and Owen with him as they searched every nook and corner of Tree Hill for Nathan Scott. But just like Haley's happiness, he too had vanished somewhere else. They could not trace him anywhere. Haley had a hard time adjusting back after his disappearance, she asked for some space in this matter, and luckily for her, her friends obliged. They weren't too happy, but they respected her feelings.

Seeing _him_ resurface after all this time, with some plastic blonde at that, rematerialized Lucas's anger and hatred. He was never given any chance to hate Nathan before. Sure, that guy had deep issues. But it never interfered with his basketball skills. His attitude towards his teammates was fine too. However, his entire fiasco with his best friend didn't go down well with him.

Rushing towards his car, he quickly started the engine and decided to check up on Haley. He had meant every word of what he told Peyton. This time he was not going to let anybody harm her. He was going to _protect her_.

* * *

The doorbell rang just as Haley switched off the T.V. Wondering who could be there at this hour, she got up from the couch, clutching her robe around her body.

"Luke?" she asked, surprised to find him outside her door.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked somewhat hesitantly. He entered her house and turned around to face her, his hands nervously tucked inside his jeans pockets.

Haley closed her door, and arched her eyebrows to his question.

"Fine? Why?"

"You mean you're absolutely fine? No Ben 'n' Jerry's, no sappy movies, nothing at all?"

"No. Luke, what's up? You're scaring me now." She crossed her hands in front of her chest as she looked at him expectantly.

"Okay. That's all I need to know." Lucas made a move to head out when Haley stopped him with three dreaded words.

"Lucas Eugene Roe!"

_Uh-oh_, he thought.

"Not the full name, Hales. You promised you wouldn't say that loud. _Ever_."

"Well, first, I, being your best friend, am entitled to torture you to such humiliation. So shut up about that. Secondly, you haven't told me yet the reason for you showing up at my doorstep this late and asking me weird questions all of a sudden."

He gave her a sheepish grin, knowing completely that he had to tell her the truth now. Or not.

"Alright, I'll come out with it. Brooke and I were thinking about this small trip we could all go on this weekend."

"What?"

He nodded in return. _Well, they did need some time to think about this whole Nathan drama. And, Haley needed to be warned beforehand. Moreover, they all needed a well-deserved break after working hard the previous year, didn't they?_ Lucas tried to reason with himself.

"It was Brooke's idea? How come she didn't tell me anything over lunch today?"

"She wanted to tell you guys tomorrow. She has this whole plan worked out. You know how she is, never does anything without a week-long plan," he chuckled. Sure. She never went on an impulsive trip. Even her most impulsive ones included a ten hour long preparation. _Try escaping from that, Lucas Roe,_ he thought.

"So, are you okay with it? I mean, you sure you aren't down with the flu or something?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm okay with the plan. Are Peyton and Jake coming too?"

"Yeah." _Of course. Peyton would kill me now._

"Great! This would be so cool."

"So, it's a yes?"

"Hell yeah, dude."

"Seriously, Hales, did you just say dude?"

Both of them started giggling at the same time.

"I better get going then," Lucas said while hugging her.

"Yeah, okay. Uh wait Luke."

"Yeah?"

"You would tell me if something was up, right? Something I need to know or whatever? I mean I'm being paranoid and all but this entire trip thing was actually true, right?"

Lucas knew he had to tell her something. She should know. But as he reasoned with himself before, the timing was simply not right. He needed to figure this out first.

"Of course." He managed to fake smile her as he quickly turned around and left.

Haley waved at him and closed the door. Leaning against the back of the door, she took a deep breath before climbing up the stairs to her room.

As she opened the door to her bedroom, she was immediately greeted by the force of a pair of lips descending on hers.

Wrapping her arms around the neck of the tall and lanky man in front of her, she returned back the favour.

Breaking the kiss slightly, the man said, "He didn't mention anything, did he?"

"No. But we are going on some weekend trip."

Groaning slightly the man replied, "Seriously?"

Kissing his pouting lips, Haley chuckled, "You can come too, you know?"

"I think I might take you up on that offer, Haley James." She suddenly felt herself being picked up and being carried towards her bed. Giggling softly, Haley her body relax as she was laid down the soft mattress. Though the lights were off, the moonlight entered through the bedroom window to reveal the sparkly deep blue eyes of the man lying on top of her.

"You know you need to tell them something. You can't hide in here forever," she whispered.

"Yeah," his husky voice replied, "I need to sort things out first."

She nodded.

"And for the record, I wasn't screwing some random girl I just met."

She smiled at his honesty, recalling their fight on this issue which had occurred not few minutes prior to Lucas's sudden arrival at her house.

Kissing him again softly, she replied, "I trust you. More than anything, Nathan."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I'm so sorry for the late update. I had my first semester exams the previous week, so needless to say I was quite tied up with all the studying.**

**Anyway, I personally found this chapter quite boring. I am definitely NOT happy with this chapter at all. But the next chapter is going to be better (I hope?). So I hope that will make up for it. **

**Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites. :) I always love to hear your feedback.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

* * *

"Give me the news, Nate."

"I'm doing something. Give me a couple of days more."

"We don't have a couple of days. What the fuck do you think I sent you there for? A holiday?"

"I need some days. That's all. I'll get the job done."

"You've got a week, Nate. Better not disappoint. You know what's going to happen otherwise."

Nathan led out a weary sigh before he heard the dial tone buzzing in his ears.

"Fuck!" He flung the cell phone on his bed and started pacing in his room. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to run around and lie anymore.

**_A week before_**

_Picking up the cell phone in front of him, he debated whether or not to call her. He knew it was going to be a risky task – trying to win back her trust, their trust. But he needed to do this, if he wanted to finally be free. He needed to do this for his own safety, and – in some twisted sense – for the safety of everyone else he knew._

_Before he could think anymore, the door burst open to reveal a blond haired guy with a can of beer in one hand, striding towards him. They called him Clay. But he called him, his arrogant ass of a best friend._

_"You made that call yet, Nate?" Clay asked nonchalantly as he flung himself on the sofa._

_Fighting the urge to smack the back of his head, Nathan replied curtly, "No."_

_"You should do it fast, you know. Boss needs an answer. Like ASAP."_

_"Shut the hell up, Clay. I'm working on it."_

_"Whatever man."_

_Both of them were silent for a while, each concentrating on their own object of interest –for Nathan, the cell phone and for Clay, his beer. Clay suddenly spoke up._

_"Are you going to call that chick you've been pining over for the past few years?"_

_Nathan's attention shifted on him as he narrowed his eyes. "You mind shutting the hell up, asshole?"_

_"Just saying man."_

_After a minute of silence, Nathan led out a small sardonic chuckle._

_"Don't you think it's ironical?"_

_"What is?"_

_"The fact that I'm trying to prevent further harm by harming people. Isn't it weird?"_

_Clay didn't reply back, but gave an acknowledging nod at Nathan. The two remained silent for a few minutes before Clay stood up and started to leave the room._

_Just before he opened the door, he turned around and saw Nathan still staring indecisively at his phone._

_"Nate, remember it's your last chance. Do what you got to do, man. You'll still have me," Clay said quietly, before leaving._

_He didn't have much time left. He needed to make a decision. Fast. _To call or not to call? Dude, why am I starting to think like Clay? _He scrunched up his face at the idea of behaving like his best friend. _

_Clay had been by his side ever since he left Tree Hill. Initially, he thought Clay was some weird guy who only cared about women and his lame jokes. But then after getting past the initial bluster they used to feed each other, both of them started to get to know that the other wasn't as shallow as he made himself out to be. Clay knew that Nathan had left something great behind. He knew that he was reluctant to come to this place – hell they all were. But for Nathan, it seemed as a permanent loss of something he deeply cherished for. For what? That Clay didn't know. Nathan, on the other hand, figured out that although Clay pretended that this place was 'the life', he missed his previous life as much as Nathan himself. Clay never struck up a deal with the boss to escape – or at least attempt to escape – the place. Unlike Nathan, Clay always seemed to make light of the entire situation. He was like a breather compared to the other soulless, burly individual out in that place. However, his reluctance to even show the slightest of emotion to leave was quite quizzical for Nathan. _How could he continue to remain here?_ Nathan was here for three years, and every single day of these three years was pure torture. Was Clay here for even longer? Nathan had once shuddered at the thought of being stranded here for a long time – well unless one doesn't considers three years to be long enough._

_But one thing was for certain, they helped each other a lot in these past few years. A lot more than they ever imagined before coming here. Maybe there were not completely honest with each other. Why would they be anyway? It wasn't as though they were in a relationship or something. _Dude, seriously this is the second time. Get a hold of yourself, man_, Nathan mentally chastised himself._

_Taking a deep breath, he dialled the number. As he waited for the caller to pick up, he was well aware that nothing could be changed now. It's all going to be risky at every step. He could not back out. Not now. _

_"Hello?" A sweet voice sang through the phone. Nathan had to remind himself to breathe while he closed his eyes enjoying the mere pleasure of her sound. He wanted to breathe in every note of her voice. Enjoy it while it lasts, because it wouldn't stay for long._

_ "H – Hi, it's me." _

_She didn't need to think for the name of 'me', it was pretty obvious. Her first instinct was to hang up or maybe scream and curse like an intoxicated sailor but Haley being Haley chose to go with a mere involuntary sob._

_"What – Why?" That was all she could manage to mutter. She forced herself not to sound weak or vulnerable but she knew it was a lost cause. She had so many questions. And she needed answers._

_"I am sorry, Hales. Could you just – "_

_"What Nathan? What do you want now? Have your way with me and leave me the next morning?"_

_"Look I know it was wrong, but you need – "_

_"Shut up, Nathan. Just shut up. This is not fair. You can't show up and leave whenever you fucking feel like." Her anger shook Nathan a bit. _So she was angry. Understatement of the year!

_"I can explain, Haley I just –"_

_"Oh for fuck's sake Nathan," she interrupted him again, "just – just stop."_

_Nathan was starting to get agitated with her abrupt interruptions. But he needed to keep calm if he wanted to save himself. And right now – no matter how oddly weird it was – Nathan needed to keep Haley safe too. And everyone else. Just like he mentioned previously, irony practically dominated the entire situation._

_"Haley, please."_

_Haley decided to go against it but she couldn't the words which basically spilled out of her mouth. _

_"When?"_

_Nathan couldn't believe that she had receded so easily. He probably figured it would take at least an hour of convincing from his side and another of heart-wrenching sobs from hers._

_"You serious? I mean – Like – okay could you meet me like in two hours?"_

_"Where?" She figured at least his location would give her an idea where he was for the past three years._

_"Well Tree Hill's pretty risky for me now, so I was thinking, maybe Charlotte? I'll text you the address."_

_"Don't sound too hopeful, I changed my number and I'm sure as hell not messed up enough to give it to you again. I think I learned my lesson the first time." The anger was unmistakable in her voice._

_"Haley –"_

_"Nathan, Charlotte? Two hours?"_

_"Yeah, is it okay?"_

_"Honestly? No. But I need answers. So I'll come."_

_"Remember that cafe beside the stadium?"_

_"Yeah. There?"_

_"Yes."_

_There was a short pause from both sides before Nathan said, "Haley, you can't tell anyone about this."_

_Haley was irked for a second. _First you call after three years, then you ask me to meet you in Charlotte and then you tell me to keep this a secret. I mean, since when is anything safe and simple with you, Nathan?

_The words, however, sounded different when she spoke it out loud, "Okay, but I'm not guaranteeing that I won't flip out or anything."_

_He corners of his mouth turned up before he said, "Sure. I deserve it."_

_The line was soon disconnected, as Nathan led out a weary sigh. _That went sufficiently okay.

_"You spoke with her, man?"_

_Clay's sudden interruption surprised Nathan suddenly who looked back to find Clay leaning against the doorway. _

_"Dude, stop freaking me out."_

_"Sorry," Clay replied nonchalantly._

_"So I take it that was her?" He continued._

_"Can you just shut up for like 2 seconds?" To say Nathan was frustrated was probably wrong; he practically seethed at Clay who was bugging him with his incessant questions about Haley. _

_"Okay okay," he raised his hands up in mock surrender._

_"For what it's worth, you're doing the right thing." Clay said softly before heading out._

_Funny, doesn't seem like it, _Nathan thought. He believed that one week before and he still believed it now.

* * *

"So, a trip?" Peyton's voice drawled out.

Lucas nodded while sipping his coffee. The four of them were sitting in a corner booth in Karen's Cafe, munching on brownies, cookies and sipping coffee.

"You know, if Brooke wasn't my best friend, I would have smacked the daylights out of now."

"That can't be good for the baby," Jake said as he bemusedly watched Lucas sputtering his coffee.

"Right on, P Sawyer," Brooke's raspy voice broke out, sending a death glare in Lucas's direction.

"Hey! Stop ganging up on me," he exclaimed. "It isn't fair. I'm doing it for Haley."

"Well, you could have asked me. You're lucky she didn't call me up as soon as you left."

"Well what can I say, she obviously trusts her best friend more than you. Hah!" He playfully smirked at Brooke who simply scowled in return.

"Anyway, what's done is done. We need to plan now that we've got a weekend party to attend," Brooke's cheery demeanour returned as she excitedly clapped her hands at the thought of the getaway.

Jake groaned while Peyton and Lucas simply rolled their eyes. _Typical Brooke_.

"What? Anyway P Sawyer, get your pregnant butt ready for some crazy shopping," she exclaimed hurriedly as she dragged an unwilling Peyton out of her seat.

"Bye Broody and Jagielski, meet us at Haley's around 7."

As they walked out of Karen's Cafe, Jake and Lucas shook their heads while hearing Peyton whined, "Brooke, it's not Sawyer it is Jagielski."

* * *

"Nathan, hi it's me. Call me. I'm worried." Haley left a voice message for what felt like the fiftieth time in the day. She had been trying to reach Nathan, but his cell phone was unreachable. And apparently so was he. She just hoped he hadn't vanished again.

_"Nathan," a soft voice muttered on seeing him sitting alone in the cafe with a plate full of eggs and pancakes – just like the way she used to make her favourite breakfast._

_Instantly Nathan looked up to see a petite brunette dressed in plain jeans and a white tank top approaching towards him. It had been so long – and yet, here she was, as angelic as the last time he saw her._

_He got up from his seat and motioned her to sit in the booth. He noticed her looking around, probably to make sure they were alone, and after she was satisfied with her search, she sat down quite reluctantly. _

_Nathan, too, sat down in the opposite sea. _

_"Haley –"_

_"Just tell me, why after all these years?"_

Okay, this was going to be difficult_. "Haley, there are so many things I want to tell you, but trust me when I say now isn't a good time."_

_"Trust? You? Right, like the time I trusted you when you charmed me in my bathroom? Or like the time when you left the next morning without a simply note or anything? Sure, Nathan, I _trust _you."_

_"I'm in trouble Haley. I just – I know it's wrong of me but –" He trailed off. What was he thinking? She would obviously not forgive him with arms wide open. This was so messed up. He knew that. But there was no going back now. Either he needed to tell her what he intended to initially or tell her everything about the past three years. He chose the former option before saying, "Please?"_

_Nathan never sounded this desperate in her years of knowing the guy, so whatever this must be was definitely important to him. She let go of hurt and confused Haley for some time and embraced the kind and helpful Haley within her._

_"Okay."_

She gave him a chance. Stupid or not – it was her decision. And now she desperately hoped that he kept his end of the bargain.

_The discussion was quite long but eventually Haley's endless stream of expressions – from hurt to confusion to shock to sympathy to kindness to an 'okay' – settled down, and that was when Nathan knew the first step could be checked off in the list._

_"Just promise me, you won't leave me in the dark anymore._

_Nathan inwardly slapped himself for being the cause of such vulnerability in her voice and he knew he would probably end up doing the same all over again. But if a white lie meant her safety, then he sure wasn't going to jeopardize that. _

_He nodded and managed a fake smile that was fortunately accepted by Haley's own smile. Honest smile._

As she looked out of the living room window, she anxiously hoped he was okay. She wasn't sure if she could tolerate another heart ache.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **

**I'll have another chapter in probably two days. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Another day, another update. Honestly, with my awfully slow internet, I doubted whether it would have been possible for me to type the previous statement.**

**Now this chapter is a culmination of few scenes portraying different, yet significant, aspects of the story. So in case you're wondering why are there tiny tidbits instead of a full continuous event - well, that's your reason.**

**Also, I happen to be an absolute admirer of Clayton Evans. I adore Clay. Really adore him. I mean, the input of this character actually relieved the show from a possible downfall in ratings. (Right?) As far as his relationship pairings go, I didn't exactly want Quinn but on the other hand, there wasn't anyone better than her for this chapter. So for all the Clay-Quinn shippers out there, cheers!**

**Thanks to those who followed and reviewed. :) You guys are simply great! :) Cheers!**

**P.S: I've noticed some grammatical errors in the previous chapters. Terribly sorry about that. **

**Whew! That's about it, I suppose.**

**-ThaAnya.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill. Not the dialogues, not the characters, nothing.**

* * *

Breathy moans filled the room. The ruffling of bed sheets was faintly heard. The occasional gasps lasted for few seconds. The air was cool, breezing through the open balcony doors. The rhythmic crashing of waves indicated the serenity of nature. It was five in the morning and Clayton Evans just experienced the best morning greeting in a long time.

Kissing the girl under him passionately, _again_, he pulled her towards him as he rested his back on the bed, tangling the sheets even further. It wasn't his deal to ask a lady to spend the night – he was more of a 'yeah, okay, thanks, bye' kind of guy. And he didn't mind that at all. But she, the girl beside him, she was something different. He had a hunch that she wasn't the same the old type he usually found himself with. And if last night – and today morning – could prove anything, then his theory had been enormously attested.

Cuddling wasn't really his style. Neither was spending endless hours merely kissing each other. But he found himself doing both over and over and over and over again. Like he thought previously, she was different.

Seeing her in an off-shoulder purple dress that extended up to her knees, walking quietly to the bar as though she desperately needed a drink to survive – Clay found himself wanting to know more than just having her for the night. So they talked and laughed and admitted to their embarrassing secrets in their highly inebriated states. And somehow they wound up at his beach house, fumbling for the keys and giggling uncontrollably while they walked mindlessly around his house. Chatting. Laughing. And kissing. Their first kiss had been, surprisingly, in his kitchen. It was quite sudden but full of desire. It was passionate from that point onwards. Passionate and ceaseless.

"You know, I never pegged you for the cuddling type," the brunette commented fiddling with the chain around his neck.

"And I never pegged you for the one-night stand type," Clay quipped playfully, tangling his fingers in her brown locks.

"Change is inevitable," she spoke out again, this time lifting her head up to look at the blue eyes staring at her. Descending her lips on his again, she placed her palms on his chest and engaged herself in another ardent kiss.

Clay's hands moved to her nude waist as he allowed her to straddle him.

"Mr. Evans, are you ready for another round?"

"Quinn James, I thought you would never ask." A sudden eruption of giggle thoroughly filled up the room. And, temporarily, the void in Clay's heart.

It was five in the morning and Clayton Evans was experiencing the best morning greeting in a long time.

* * *

"Clay, where are you? Pick up, man. It's Friday." Clay's voice mail mechanically spoke.

"You know, this is the tenth message in what, five minutes. You might want to get that," Quinn stated while munching on a cookie. She was dressed in Clay's pale blue shirt that stopped in her mid thighs. Her hair was still messy from the events in his bed, not that she minded. Of course.

"Nah, I deserve some time off," he stated staring out into the sea.

"Okay, well switch it off at least. It's been buzzing ever since you turned it on. You know I have only one thing that vibrates this much."

Clay flashed her his signature boyish grin as he turned his face sideways. Extending his hand towards her, he intertwined his fingers with hers as soon as she held his hand. "I love the sea."

"Really?" She asked, stepping closer beside him. "I've always been afraid of it."

"Sharks?" He playfully asked.

"Immensity." Clay nodded in understanding. They dwelled in momentary silence, each spacing out in their own thoughts.

He could feel her fingers slipping away from his as she walked back into the house. He followed her, turning her around and kissing her on her chaste lips. She soon followed suit and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss for the obvious need for air.

"Well."

He knew what was coming next. But as much as it surprised him, he didn't want the night to end. He felt more emotionally connected with her in one night than he had ever felt the past few years. The void was filling up, and the thought scared him to be honest. Yet, he couldn't deny it. He didn't even try to do so.

"Stay with me?"

Quinn's eyebrows arched upwards at the suggestion. She had expected an 'okay' or maybe 'sure, this was fun', not an outright invitation for another night. Or did he mean for many _many_ more nights? Oh no, she can't have this. Not when she was looking for an escape from this very thing. Commitment wasn't her priority now.

"Woah! Don't freak out," he chuckled, amused at her freaked out expression. "It isn't a marriage proposal or even a relationship one."

She calmed down a bit and returned a faint smile, embarrassed at her assumptions. "So, what is it then?"

"I don't want this to end. The calm, I mean. At least not for a few more hours." She quickly grasped the double meaning behind his sentence.

"Calm? I think I might just prove you wrong," she humorously retorted. Her smile was rapidly transformed into a full-blown laughter as she felt herself being picked up and carried towards the bedroom.

"Sure, whatever you say, Quinn," Clay's voice spoke before they disappeared behind the door, once again.

* * *

"Tutor-Girl, hurry up! We're going to be late."

"For what, Brooke? You made us get up at six. Freaking six in the morning! You're lucky Peyton's pregnant, otherwise she would have wasted no time in tackling you for messing with her golden rule," Jake spoke grudgingly as he dragged his feet across the room.

"Please, Jagielski. I'm sure I would have won. Anyway, you need to put the luggage in the car and help Lucas."

"Aye-aye, cap'n."

Brooke showed her dimples and smiled graciously at Jake who merely returned a mock glare at being forced to do the chores. She called out for Haley once more who finally appeared with a very disgruntled look.

"Brooke," she whined.

"Now now, Haley. Come on. Chop-chop."

Haley walked downstairs with a bag in tow. She was dressed in her pyjama shorts and a blue t-shirt; not bothering with proper clothes considering she's would spend the entire ride sleeping, which reminded her to thank Jake for suggesting that she should ride with him and Peyton. That invariably meant to escape from Brooke's whiny complaints about the road and her make-up and her dress and what-not. And also, it meant an escape from the Lucas-Brooke PDA. At least Peyton and Jake were not that bad. Moreover, Peyton sure would spend the initial hours sleeping. _So yeah, note to self: thank Jake,_ Haley thought.

However, one thought continuously plagued her mind – Nathan. She received his text around ten, last night, stating that he was okay and simply needed some rest before the next day's activities. Haley was glad Nathan would be joining them, albeit sneakily, but that little cloud of doubt hadn't cleared yet which often left Haley fidgety about her situation with him.

She tried calling him again this morning, but was instead, greeted by his voice mail. _Freaking voice mail _ She thought, thoroughly pissed off.

As she followed Brooke towards the cars, she couldn't help that lingering doubt in the back of her mind that something was off about the entire thing. Very off.

"You alright?" Brooke nudged her as she placed her bag in Jake's car trunk.

"What? Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Haley smiled at her. "Just a little sleepy, thanks to my overly energetic friend out here." She playfully winked at Brooke who merely shrugged in response.

They headed to the respective cars, eager for the getaway. It was something everybody needed.

"Luke, you ready?" Jake said, starting the ignition.

"Yes. See you there. You know the address, right?" Lucas glanced sideways before putting on his Aviator sunglasses.

Jake nodded and checked his passenger seat to find Peyton resting her head against the window with her eyes closed and one hand placed on her stomach. He looked back to find Haley snuggled up under her blanket, looking outside the window. Smiling to himself, he nodded his head at Lucas again, signalling for him to lead the way.

Both cars soon left the driveway as their occupants awaited the events of the weekend.

* * *

Nathan locked the door. He checked his pockets one last time and walked down the stairs with his overnight backpack. He hadn't packed much – just his toothbrush, deodorant, two t-shirts, one pair of jeans and hair-gel. And a black object which was otherwise known as a gun.

He placed his bag in the trunk, closed with a thud and seated himself in his car. Jingling the keys, he started the ignition before checking his phone again. _Where the hell was Clay and why was his phone switched off?_ He thought as he wondered whether he might be in any kind of trouble. Deciding that a small visit to the beach house wouldn't hurt him, he flung his cell phone on the passenger seat and drove the car out of the driveway.

Just as he was about to head in the direction of the beach, Nathan's phone buzzed with a text message.

He stalled the car before opening the text which conveyed a message from Clay stating that he was on his way. He replied with an okay and dialled another number.

"This better be good," an angry voice spoke out from the other line.

Nathan rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to verbally whiplash the person. "I just wanted to say that the plan's working out fine. We're on our way."

"Well, it better work. I'm not paying you to sit around like a pansy, am I?"

Once again, the urge to strangle the guy was rocketing towards the point of no return. "No."

"Good. Call me when you've got your hands on it. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Of course not," Nathan sarcastically quipped. _This guy was just begging for it_, he angrily thought.

"Keep your fucking attitude away from me, you understand? You wouldn't want your mangled body to end up lying in some unknown island, would you?"

"No," he sighed, tired with this guy's bullshit.

"Then call me when you've got something good. And it better be fast."

The line disconnected before Nathan could respond. He always managed to have the last word. He soon started the car, but not before muttering, "Of course, Daunte."

* * *

After a nine-hour journey, Peyton stepped out the car, stretching her limbs. Haley soon followed suit. Lucas and Jake turned off their cars and stepped out, doing the same. Brooke's gasp, however, abruptly stopped everyone from their activities.

"Oh my –"

"God! This is –"

"Amazing! This is excellent –"

"For our trip. Broody, I love you!"

One by one, everyone exclaimed in utter shock, unable to take their eyes off the scene before them. The sight before them was simply picturesque.

It was quarter to four in the evening, but the sky was starting to show the first tints of orange. Before them was an endless ocean. The crashing waves were better than the ones back at Tree Hill. The branches of the palm trees were swaying due to the mild wind. Further down the beach they could see a cluster of small cottages, which they assumed would be their residence for the next three days.

Haley turned back and was greeted by mountainous hills covered in a green blanket, a short distance away. The entire place seemed quite desolate barring for a few closed shops down the road. Quiet. Peace. Calm. The place offered exactly what she needed.

She had no idea this was what Lucas had in mind. Smiling broadly at him, she hugged him tightly. "This is amazing, Luke."

The others nodded. Suddenly, Brooke squealed as she took off her heels and placed them in her hands before racing towards the beach. Laughing at her zeal, Haley did the same chasing her friend who was doing a crazy dance at the shore.

"Hey, you guys. Wait up! Pregnant excited lady coming through," Peyton shouted over the distant squeals, walking as rapidly as she could manage.

Jake and Lucas laughed in delight on seeing the three grown up girls screaming excitedly while dipping their legs in the cool water.

"You do know that they left us with the luggage," Lucas stated.

"Yep," Jake responded, grinning.

"How about we lock the cars for a while and join them?" he continued.

Lucas seemingly agreed, before flinging his keys to Jake. "Lock it up, old man."

Before Jake could protest, Lucas had already raced towards the girls who were now splashing water on each other.

"I can still race you, cheater," he exclaimed. Chuckling to himself, he turned around to lock the cars. Just as he was stuffing the keys in his pocket, he heard the faint roar of a car. Turning his head to the direction of the sound, he could find no car in his sight. He stared at the empty road for a few seconds, just to make sure. Satisfied with his search, he started to turn back before a dark shadow caught his attention. In the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow concealed satisfactorily behind the screen of trees. Before he could do anything further, the shadow disappeared as mysteriously as it had appeared.

_Must be some harmless local_, he thought, dismissively, forcing any negative thought to the back of his mind.

From behind the screen of his windshield, Nathan saw Jake standing quite oddly beside his car, staring at something amidst the dense trees at the foot of the hills. It was unusual for Jake to be suspecting. He knew Clay hadn't reached yet, otherwise he would've called Nathan_. So, what was he looking at?_ He thought with his eyebrows creased downwards.

Jake soon seemed bored with his search and headed down to the beach, while Nathan gripped his wheel tightly. His car was hidden from plain sight. He couldn't afford the risk.

_Something was off_, Nathan thought. _Very off. _And Nathan had the feeling that it might just sabotage the entire plan.

* * *

**Let me know of your opinion of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Thank you for the review, the favourites and the follows. **

**Here's the next chapter. **

**-ThaAnya.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill. _Of course._**

* * *

"Took you long enough to get here," Haley said as she felt a pair of muscular arms engulfing her from behind. Her back brushed against the rough fabric of her visitor as she focused her eyes on the darkness in front of her. The roar of the waves became melodious and rhythmic – almost in sync with her current state of mind.

"I needed to make a visit before I got here. You know, to make sure I wasn't being followed," Nathan replied, brushing his nose against her hair. It smelled sweet. Lavender sweet.

He could hear a faint sigh as a response. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Not calling you the entire day," Nathan said.

Haley merely shrugged and nestled herself even further in his embrace. What could she say?

"No, I mean it." He turned her around. "Look, I am sorry. I know how difficult this is for you."

"You do?" she let out a sardonic chuckle, shaking her head. Squirming from his arms, she walked a few steps back till her back hit the railing of the deck she was currently standing on.

"It's hard for me too," Nathan muttered softly, his eyes boring into hers. The swirl of blue in his orbs reminded Haley of the swirl out on the beach.

"Nathan, that wasn't what I meant."

"I know, Hales."

"Honestly? All this sneaking around, you hiding away somewhere, your life in danger – it isn't fair. Any of it." She took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the saline water. "I thought... Nathan, what _is_ going on? You said that it was just a simple task, simpler to what they've given you before. You said you just need to collect the evidence and that's all. Go to the house, take the files and then give it back to them. They set you free after that. That's what you said. That's what you told me."

"And that's what it is. Nothing has changed."

"Well, that is what I want to believe. But here you are. Hiding away. _Again_. Anyone could see you here. They're going to ask questions. What are you going to tell them, then?"

"I'll tell them what I told you. The truth."

_"Tell me, what is it?" Haley looked at him, straight in the eye. He knew she meant business. Yet somehow he wanted to make the pain disappear. He wanted to make things right. He wanted to offer her an option to get away from all this. He wanted her to be safe._

_But._

_"I am in trouble," was all he could muster. _Nathan Coward Scott.

_"What?" her voice was laden with so much concern that it almost made him smash himself. _Again.

_She freed her hands from the bag she was clutching very tightly, and snaked it across the table to meet his. She gently placed her thumb on his knuckles and glided it across them. _

_The sensation he received from such a simple, Haley-like act sent his mind into an overdrive. He found a particular member of his body throbbing wildly. And all he could do to curb it was to shift slightly in his seat. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of a creep. Calling her out of the blue, asking her to meet him somewhere outside Tree Hill, and lastly, getting freaking turned on! _No can do, Nathan.

_However, the action seemed to elicit another response from Haley whose eyes were immediately glistened with tears. She tried her best to shrug off the hurt. Maybe he didn't want her anymore._

_She smiled at the widening of his eyes, probably realizing her thoughts._

_"Uh, you didn't answer." She continued with a smile._

_"Hales –"_

_"Haley," she corrected._

_Sighing, he proceeded, "Haley, there are some guys. Remember the night of the championship?"_

_"Yeah," she said not understanding where he was going with the topic._

_"You remember I behaved a bit – uh – odd?"_

_She nodded. She remembered how he had shunned her just before the game. _

_"Those guys. I met them that day. They forced me to purposely lose the match. I kind of bought some performance enhancing medications from them. And they called me out on it. Made a deal to hide my – uh, medication thing – if I would lose for them."_

_Shocked didn't surmise Haley's reaction. She could never imagine Nathan selling himself off, and more importantly she couldn't imagine him taking drugs. No. That wasn't the Nathan she knew. This time, she didn't stop the tears._

_"But – but you lost," she stated._

_He nodded. "I – I couldn't do it. I won the game. The team won the game."_

_"What happened with them?"_

_"Those guys? Daunte – one of them – he disappeared after the game. I wasn't naive though. I knew that they were far from over. Then, one day after school, they entered my apartment, guns and all. They said I needed to pay." Nathan's voice lowered with every sentence as though he was ashamed of it all. True. He was._

_"I was given a task to do. Collecting money from other people who were involved with these assholes."_

_"Nathan, was this before –" she trailed off, her eyes- weary and sad – trained on him._

_"A day before we – yeah."_

_"What do you want now?"_

_"They want a final assignment done from me. In Tree Hill."_

_Haley's eyes widened as she trembled at the last three words. "What is it?" She choked._

"So you're going to tell them you're here because of an involvement with these freaking dealers. You're going to tell everyone that you're here because you need to extort money from some innocent kid, just because he couldn't afford basketball practice. That's what you'll say?"

"Haley, Quentin isn't my problem." His anger was rising. Couldn't she see he was just as deep in trouble as she thought Quentin was?

"He is, Nathan!" She almost shouted. The waves muffled her rising voice from everything else except the man in front of her.

"He is poor! He is poor and he can't afford proper basketball training. He needs to work shifts after school to support his mom and brother and himself. You can't extort money like this, Nate. You just cannot! Nathan, how can they expect him to appear for some championship where he is supposed to gain 40 points in a game filled with professionals?"

"It's either that or the money. You don't understand, these people stop at nothing. Nothing."

"So?"

"So, Haley, he asked questions. To them."

"Because he was forcibly taken by them. You said so yourself, they took him for some hours. Threatened him. How is that fair?"

"It isn't. But then it is not my problem. I need to escape from them. From that place. Why don't you understand that? Do you rather it was me stuck with them? Do you?"

"What have you become?" She spit out, her face contorted with her trying to control the tears. She rushed inside the cottage and into the bathroom, sobbing loudly once she entered the area.

Nathan pounded his fist against the wall, creating a dent in the wall and a cut on his knuckles in the process.

"Fuck!"

He paced towards the railing staring at the complete darkness. Just at that moment he felt a slight buzz in his pocket. Taking out the obnoxious device, he saw that it was a text from Clay.

_Daunte wants to know whether she knows or not._

_No, _he replied back.

Minutes later, another text arrived.

_Ok. Nate, does she, though?_

_Partially. Until the part that Q has two options. Nothing else._

_You need to be careful tomorrow._

_Yeah. Meet me tomorrow evening. I'll have it by then._

_Ok. Look after yourself._

_Whatever. You too._

He decided on spending a few more minutes out in the balcony when he heard the bathroom door creak open.

He didn't turn around to know that Haley tied her hair in a messy bun and climbed on the bed. Walking back inside, he opened his shirt and removed his jeans, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. Climbing on the bed, he placed himself beside her and propped himself on one elbow. Wordlessly, he hesitantly placed his arm on her stomach. Seeing no resentment to his action, he buried his nose into her hair.

"I know I keep hurting you."

Bringing his fingers to her lips, Haley kissed them and nestled herself further into the curve of his body.

"Sorry," he uttered before drowning himself into a calm sleep, filled with lavender and Haley and tranquillity. There wasn't any turmoil. There wasn't any chaos. It was a harmony.

Reality was different, though. It had killed the unicorn. And now, for the umpteenth time, it had killed the dreams of Nathan Scott.

Because standing in utter shock and disbelief – especially when it came to Nathan Scott's matters – seemed to be Lucas's new hobby. He ignored the clank of the wine glass on the deck. He had something more significant to focus on. From across three cottages, he could make out the figure of a man standing against the railing of a cottage. It wouldn't have mattered to him. But it was Haley's cottage and the shadow moved inside.

Reality had just targeted its new prey.

* * *

**Leave a review? I would love to hear from you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all who did keep reading the story. The ones who reviewed, favourited and followed - a huge shout-out to all of you. You guys simply make my day.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill or the universities mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

He was never a mountain buff. He didn't like trekking and he was no human compass either. What he was, though, was a man who, as a kid, was never taught anything but basketball. Thank his father for that. It was weird. But then again, it was Dan Scott. One could pretty much expect nothing but this from Dan.

Climbing up the slopes of the hills, Nathan realized how much he missed out on by staying with Dan. He should have escaped. Like his mom. And his uncle. And, albeit unknowingly, Lucas.

He treaded upon crumpled leaves, crackling the dead leaves and cursing his life along the way. He thought of Lucas, the man he barely knew, yet was supposedly his family. _Family_, he let out a sardonic chuckle at the thought of that obnoxious word. Family. Nathan Scott had no family. At least, not one which he could save.

His Woodland shoes proved to be worth the money he spent on it, he figured. The ground was dry and covered in pebbles. Short thickets of wild thorns ripped his jeans. He ought to have brought another pair. He berated himself now. But how on Earth was he supposed to know that nature wasn't going to be friendly with him? It wasn't like someone explained it to him before. Dan didn't. And he was all Nathan needed to blame.

"Where is this cave?" he broke into the pleasant sounds of the chirping of birds and the distant mumbling of the waves.

He had set out early, around six. Not wanting to bother Haley from her peaceful sleep, he left a note stating that he needed to get some air.

He wiped away the sweat on his forehead with the sleeves of his t-shirt, and ran his fingers, in a disgruntled frustration, through his dark hair.

A sharp pang shot through his right leg, leading him to scream out an expletive. Kneeling down, he saw that blood streamed down the open gash of his wound. His jean was officially in tatters.

Fortunately he didn't have to travel any further. There, a few feet away, stood a large gaping hole inconspicuously covered by creepers and branches. He walked towards it, before stopping midway.

"Nathan?" A man in his early thirties came out from the cave. He was wearing a pair of jeans and an olive green shirt. He had a blond, curly-haired companion beside him.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. He opened his backpack from his shoulders and set it on the ground.

The action seemed to have piqued the interest of the companion who stepped a foot forward in Nathan's direction.

"No," Nathan said curtly, "first the packets."

The man who spoke first placed his arm on his companion's, as though giving a silent warning.

"We have it," he nodded.

The man reached for his pocket to which Nathan responded, "It better not be a gun," he growled. He placed a cautionary hand on his pocket as well.

"It isn't." The man hesitantly pulled out three small packets from his pocket. He flung the packets containing white powdery substance over to Nathan who caught it effortlessly. Stashing it deep inside his pockets, Nathan kneeled down. He still had his eyes on the two. Zipping open the chain of the backpack, he pulled out a thick white bundle, and tossed it on the ground in front of them.

The companion hastily picked it up, opened the bundle and counted the green paper.

"The money's set," he gruffly stated to the man beside him.

"Okay. Nathan." He nodded slightly, before proceeding in the opposite direction, through the cave.

"Wait," Nathan called out. "What's in the cave?"

"Something you obviously shouldn't know if you want to escape," the companion replied smugly, his eyes darting across Nathan's face as though wanting to challenge him.

Nathan tilted his head a little bit and inched a couple of steps forward. "You think so?"

"Look man, go inside. Quietly." The other man seemed to act as a mediator as he stood between the two, placing his palm on his companion's chest.

As soon as the two of them were left alone, the man said, "You don't want to know. You don't need to get involved."

"But what do I do with the packets?"

The man's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "He didn't tell you?"

"Of course. But that's your job. Not mine."

"Doesn't matter, kid. It's yours now."

With that the man too followed the direction of his companion and entered the cave, the creepers and climbers covering up the natural hiding place once again.

Nathan felt his pockets. _Yes, the material was there,_ he all he had to do was stash it in the _right _place.

_Right_. He never knew how paradoxical could a word be until today. Haley was always teaching him about paradox and puns and other literary devices. Her work paid off today.

He picked up the backpack and traced his steps back.

He needed to pay a little visit to his brother today. After all, they were _family._

Call it madness or call it frustration – Nathan erupted into a fit of incessant laughter at that thought. All of a sudden, that word seemed to be popping up in every sentence.

Family. Nathan Scott had no family. At least, not one which he could save. And he could do nothing about it.

* * *

"Haley, I am telling you. There _was_ somebody here last night," Lucas whined as he paced the small living room in his best friend's cottage.

"How many times do I have to go through this with you?" Haley let out an exasperated sigh. Lucas had come barging into her room almost fifteen minutes after she saw Nathan's note. Since then he had been ranting about how he had seen the shadow of a man entering her room last night.

"Not until you admit it."

"I won't, Luke. Because there _is_ nothing to admit."

"This is getting ridiculous!"

"Tell me about it. I have a best friend who barged into my room and started talking about some nonsensical tale about some shadow entering my room. Normal people would say good morning, you know."

"Hales – "

"Again?"

"Okay, okay. Fine"

"Finally." She breathed out and plopped on her bed.

"But, Haley –"

"Here we go again." She rolled her eyes.

"There was something. I saw it myself."

"What were you doing out on the deck that late anyway? Brooke kicked you out or something?" she joked, hoping to make the atmosphere less tense than it already was.

"No. And I wanted some air. I couldn't sleep. Besides, aren't you a little bit worried about something being stolen?"

"No, Lucas. You know why?" She stood up and wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist, hugging him tightly. "Because I have an amazing best friend who would smack the daylights out of any freaking burglar or thief."

"But –"

"Seriously, do you want me to hide in your place tonight and interrupt some action between you and Brooke?"

"Gross, Haley. You're not supposed to say that." Lucas made a weird expression and walked right in front of the bed.

"Well, then stop scaring me," she said, letting out a chuckle.

"Why is this so messy?" He pointed at the strewn bedcovers and compressed pillows.

"Because I slept," she stated, rolling her eyes again. "Seriously what has gotten into you?"

"I just want you to be safe," he stated softly, looking at her brown orbs.

She felt a pang of guilt ripping through her chest at his words. He seemed so caring and adorable and Lucas-ish. And here she was, lying straight to his face. She never lied to him. But Nathan had changed all of that. First, high school. Now, this.

"I am safe. I know I have you here." She smiled at him.

"Okay. But you're going to tell me if anything happens. Anything."

"Of course. Now hurry up. We don't want Brooke to think we've eloped or something."

"She always thinks that, doesn't she?"

"What do you think?" Haley grinned at Lucas.

"Of course. Among other things." Lucas shook his head. That was Brooke Davis for you.

They looked at each other with serious expressions. Few seconds later, Lucas made a gagging sound while Haley shuddered and swayed slightly, stressing on a fake faint.

"Uhh, no... Just no."

"Yeah, eww. No."

"Let's just –"

"Yeah. They're waiting."

Looking at each other, the two best friends broke into an embarrassing fit of laughter, before closing the door on their way out.

* * *

"Beach sunsets. Best. Thing. Ever," Peyton punctuated. She was perked between the sturdy legs of her husband – an act that required quite some effort. Jake didn't seem to mind her clumsiness, though. He shouldn't have had to, either. If her clumsiness was because she was pregnant with his child, then, heck, he'll have her clumsy any day.

The others wordlessly agreed. It definitely was one of the best things ever. The five of them were sprawled out on the sand – some lying down, some quietly sat. The evening air was a relief. The sun was drifting beyond the horizon – out of sight. It had been a pleasant day. Trekking in the low hills, feasting on eggs and ham from the nearby stall, building sandcastles, giggling merrily, splashing water, and finally, relaxing their tired figures on the beach – the day was a relief.

"I missed this," Haley said.

Everyone turned their heads towards her.

"Miss what, Tutor Girl?" Brooke quipped, removing the strands of hair from her forehead.

"Us. Relaxing. We haven't had that in a long time," Haley replied. She picked up a fistful of sand from the ground she was sitting on and threw them aimlessly at the wide space in front of her.

"Me too. We've been so busy ever since college got over."

Lucas had entered into Duke University which had offered him a basketball scholarship along with a major in English. Haley had a variety of options in front of her, in her senior year itself. She finally decided to go with Stanford. It was her perpetual dream. Both Peyton and Jake got into UNCG, pursuing further studies in the field of music. Brooke was the one who had to venture in a new land after high school. Europe offered her a high-esteemed university with a major in fashion. She had also established a small scale boutique here in Tree Hill, 'Clothes Over Bro's' – a label which she had decided on ever since her last year in high school.

Their lives had somehow been tangled, even with everyone living far away from each other. Bu they had all missed Tree Hill which was exactly why everyone decided on coming back to _their_ place after college got over.

Yet still, the meetings had become less frequent with their jobs –Lucas as a basketball coach in THH, Haley as a teacher in the same school, Peyton and Jake opening up a record company, 'Red Bedroom Records' and simultaneously, managing Tric, and Brooke with the fashion label. Everyone was busy. And burdened with their own luggage.

Sure, they did meet up weekly. But it wasn't the same as before. No more relaxing get-a-ways. No more mindless frolicking.

It was all so _grown-up_, as Brooke had once rightly termed it.

"Yes. But it has been amazing to come back here. Every memory. Every smile. Every tear. Every fight. Every friend. Everything. I missed it all," Lucas's voice drifted away with every word as he let himself be struck by a waft of nostalgia.

"This was perfect, Luke. " Peyton commented before snuggling into the comfort of Jake's embrace.

Fatigue had set in, after a long day of _life_. They would soon be back to normal_ness_ tomorrow with life tugging on the strings of their very existence.

"Yeah, Luke. Thanks," Haley said, her gaze transfixed on the frothy waves.

The darkened silhouette of the five friends shaped against the fading orange background screamed for a painter's appearance. It was tranquil. And silent. It had been a long day.

* * *

"So, where is it?" Clay asked, sipping the mug of frothy whiskey.

"In my pocket," Nathan replied. He took a long swig of whiskey before standing up.

"I need to go," he said. Looking around, he could find no one of a suspicious nature. The small pub was located a long way from the cottage. He figured the group wouldn't come here, making it a perfect place for him to speak to Clay in person.

" 'Kay. You're coming back tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Clay nodded before standing up as well. He pulled out the phone from his pocket and saw that it was already eight.

"I better head out. I need to prepare the things back there," he stated.

"Look, there was something else I needed to tell you."

"What?" Clay's eyebrows merged together as he looked at Nathan with a worried face.

Nathan dug his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, before reciprocating the same expression. "Haley's been asking about Quentin."

"Fuck."

"She doesn't know everything, though. But we need to hurry up. He's in her school."

"Yeah, we need to hurry – wait."

"What?" Nathan looked around quizzically. "Who's here?" he asked.

"Nobody. I just... you're sleeping with a high school chick? Talk about desperation." Clay laughed at Nathan's expression of disbelief.

"What! No. Of course not. Haley's a teacher, dumbass," Nathan exclaimed, swatting the back of Clay's head.

"Why would you ask that? You seriously think that I would... Gross, man." He continued. Clay was too much for him. It was a serious matter, and here he was, cracking jokes. Sick jokes, for that matter.

"Okay okay. Chill out, man." He raised his hands in a mock surrender, still chuckling. "It was a joke."

"A sick one. It wasn't even funny."

"Okay, okay." Clay took a breath to even out his uncontrollable laughter, before taking a grave face again.

"You just plant it tonight, man. It won't take much time afterwards," he spoke, this time, seriously.

"Sure thing. By the way, I think I saw someone in the forest, the first day."

"You what?"

"Yeah. I didn't ask the guys who gave me the packets whether it was one of them or not. Think you could maybe find out?"

"Okay. I'm on it. Let's hope that someone turns out to be either of the guys you met. We don't want any trouble."

"Right."

"Who were the people who gave it to you, though?"

"A dark haired guy with an Australian accent and another blond guy."

"Oh. They're Andy and Alexander. They're quite tight with Daunte."

"How come I haven't heard of them before?"

"Maybe it's because they don't really shed out their actual selves in front of everybody. Just few people whom they trust."

"So, you know them?"

"Yeah. Trust, as I said," Clay joked to which Nathan merely rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I better go. See you there man."

Nathan waved him off before heading out from the bar. He jumped into the driver's seat of his car and drove back into the cottage area.

It had taken him few minutes to travel. The roads were pretty much deserted in this desolate land. He parked his car behind the dense forest and walked towards a cottage that was similar to Haley's.

After spending quite some time with Daunte and his troop, Nathan had figured out how to easily break open locks. They weren't exactly thieves. But their jobs often required a lot of door breaking.

He easily opened the lock of Lucas's cottage and stepped inside. The lights were out, indicating that he had some time before anybody showed up. He stumbled upon a bag as he made his way further into the room. Picking up the bag, he opened the zip and rummaged through the contents, using his sense of touch instead of sight. Courtesy – the absence of lights. He figured it was a men's bag, with the shaving kit and all.

He was about to pull out the packets from his pocket when all of a sudden, the door slammed wide open.

He stood still, knowing there was no way he could escape. He prayed it was Clay who had miraculously turned up in Lucas's cottage. But then again, he wasn't naive enough to believe that. He didn't even have his gun with him.

The lights flickered on, illuminating the shock evident on the faces of the two figures in the room.

"You?"

He was screwed. And there was no way out now. He mentally punched himself before taking a long and weary breath. This cannot happen.

"Yes. Hi, Brooke."

* * *

**Leave a review? **


End file.
